The Forgotten King
by SkaterMike101
Summary: Perseus Jackson, God of Energy and Loyalty, King of Olympus, and the leader of the Olympian Gods in war that seems impossible to win. Perseus is the only chance for Olympus, he himself is the only one holding the power to kill the Titans and end the so called "Golden Age". Perseus is brought into a fight, a fight that seems impossible. He manages to win, but at what cost?


**Summary:**

 **A joint plan from Kronos and Mnemosyne erases the king of the gods Perseus from history and the memory of the other gods. Now Perseus has been visited by a person more powerful than anyone he has ever known and been given a new mission; to restore fate. AU God!Percy**

 **Prologue (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by SkaterMike101):**

3rd Person POV

Perseus was a leader, a god above others. Everyone on Olympus knew that. But what everyone on Olympus didn't know, was that he was also their only hope for survival. And he was about to be taken from them. Perseus, king of Olympus, was leading the gods and their army against his very own father, Kronos, titan of time, when suddenly, he froze. The army around him continued moving forward, as did his brothers and sisters, as if he was never there. But he knew this feeling, he was being frozen in time. Suddenly, he felt himself teleporting away against his will. There was only one being awake at this time that could do this to him, and it was his father. He reappeared in a place he both recognized, and dreaded, Othrys. He was met not only with the golden stare of Kronos but with the glares of the rest of the titans. If only he were here with the rest of the gods, then they might stand a chance! But alas, it was only Perseus, who knew he could not fight them all, and Kronos knew it too. As soon as he appeared he was bound in chains of celestial bronze and Olympian silver, making all of his powers useless.

"Kronos," stated Perseus with a look of rage on his face, "Why have you brought me here?"

"We have brought you here to kill you; God of Loyalty, and Energy."

For the first time in his immortal life, there was a flicker of fear in Perseus' eyes, it only lasted a second, but that was enough for Kronos, who started to laugh.

"You know you can not stop us, you are powerless in those chains. Your family will not even know that you existed when we are done here." Kronos said with a chuckle, "We will wipe you from existence and the god will be none the wiser. I'm sure you know my dear sister Mnemosyne, don't you?" As soon as he said that, Mnemosyne started chanting in a language older than the gods, a language known only by the titans and being older than those.

Suddenly, Perseus understood what they were planning. They were going to kill him, the most powerful of the Olympians, but not only would they kill him, Mnemosyne was erasing any memories that the rest of the Olympians had of him, removing any shadow of a hope that they could save him. When Mnemosyne stopped chanting there was silence, until Perseus spoke.

"You will not win this war Kronos," Spat Perseus, "Even without me there will always be someone that will defeat you, you are no match for fate."

Suddenly all of the titans felt a surge of power come from Perseus, one that should not have been able to be coming from an Olympian.

"That is not poss-" Began Kronos, before Perseus suddenly stood up and blinked.

His eyes were no longer the normal dark blue color that the titans recognized, no, now they were pitch black with red lines through them, almost as if they were fractures. He let out a scream that could be heard all across the world, a scream of raw fury and power. He ripped the chains out of the ground and swung them at the titan nearest to him, who just happened to be Krios. The unlucky titan was struck directly in the head with fractured spikes of celestial bronze and Olympian silver, killing him instantly. The rest of the titans stared at the place where their brethren had once stood with awe. Suddenly Kronos let out a yell.

"ATTACK!"

And the titans tried. They put in all of the power they could muster in their attacks and each sent a beam of their most powerful energy at Perseus, and all at the same time. There was an explosion like no other, it decimated Othrys and anything within 3 leagues. The titans were blown backwards onto the ground but Kronos was the first to rise, expecting to see the god vaporized and destroyed enough to never return, but instead was shocked. There was Perseus, on one knee, looking battered, but very much alive.

"How is this possible?" Kronos gasped, "You should be obliterated!"

"It will take more than that to kill the god of Energy, father." Percy spat the last word like it was venom. However there was something different about the God's voice, it was layered. On top there was the Perseus that the titans and gods had known for years, but under it, there was a different, female, and more powerful voice than anything anybody had ever heard. Even though his voice was strong, just looking at Perseus showed the strain being put on his body.

"Now it is time for me to prove why you can never defy fate!"

Then, the same energy that they had felt when Perseus had destroyed the unbreakable chains came shooting out of the God at once. The lesser titans were destroyed instantly while the stronger once held on for a bit before also being vaporized, soon, just Kronos was left.

"I don't know what is happening to you Perseus, but know this, even though you have defeated us this time, the gods still do not know you and WE WILL RETURN." Those were the last words of Kronos before he too, was vaporized by the black and red aura surrounding Perseus.

As soon as he was gone the aura stopped and Perseus fell to his knees in exhaustion. He had put too much strain on his body and he knew that he was fading. Suddenly he felt his body start to disappear and reappear somewhere else entirely. He didn't know where he was but the last thing that he saw was a woman, that radiated power, dressed in black armor with red fracture lines down the sides.

He croaked, "Who are you?" Then promptly passed out.

Line Break

The Olympians were celebrating, they had just defeated a major portion of the titans army and were sure that with major victory that had come that day they would eventually win the war. The only strange thing was that there were no titans in the army. This was partially the reason they were able to win because most of the monsters were very weak and could be vaporized almost instantly. However, just as the celebration was really starting they heard a scream. Then, almost directly after the scream they felt a wave of power rush from Orthyrus. The power was so strong that the Olympians were unable to flash to the site of the power until it had subsided. But when they got there, they were completely surprised to find that Mount Othrys had been turned to rubble. Then they realized what this meant; All of the titans were gone. None of them payed attention to the shadow like outline on the rocks from the epicenter of the explosion. They just thought that the titans had destroyed themselves trying to gain power. And that is what someone was determined for them to believe.

 **Chomper A/N:**

 **This is a joint story being written by myself, and another writer known as SkaterMike101. We will both be uploading the same story just on different profiles so be sure to check him out as well! A link to his author page can be found on my profile. Before each chapter I will be writing something like "Written by Chomper, Beta'd by SkaterMike101" and vise versa. This is because we are alternating who writes and who betas every other chapter. The prologue is written by me, and skater beta'd it, while chapter 1 will be written by skater and I will beta it.**

 **Skater A/N:**

 **This is a joint story being written by myself, and another writer known as Chomper32. We will both be uploading the same story just on different profiles so be sure to check him out as well! Before each chapter I will be writing something like "Written by SkaterMike101, Beta'd by Chomper" and vise versa. This is because we are alternating who writes and who betas every other chapter. The prologue is written by Chomper, while I beta'd it, while chapter 1 will be written by me and Chomper will beta it.**


End file.
